


Самое долгое «Я люблю тебя»

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, lirush, Naty_White, vmaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakingbaker!Stiles, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Angst, Movie Nights, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Post - season 4, derek is getting better but he still carries around some shit big surprise there, domestic-ish fluff, these dorks are so unaware of their feelings it's laughable, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Рождество, стерек - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы вместе с Брейден покинуть Бикон Хиллз, Дерек решает остаться и жить в уединении. Каким-то образом Стайлз проникает в его жизнь и составляет целый план о том, как устроить для Дерека лучшее Рождество из всех.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Longest "I Love You" Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884756) by [argento_capitani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argento_capitani/pseuds/argento_capitani). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

_Декабрь, 2014_

Стайлз смотрел на Дерека так, будто тот только что сказал трехлетке, что Санты не существует. И это, ну…

\- Ты не отмечаешь Рождество? - недоверчиво спросил Стилински, скрещивая руки на груди и осматривая уныло пустой лофт Дерека. Резко обернувшись, Стайлз с подозрением уставился на мужчину. - Я что-то упускаю? Ты же не еврей, да? Оборотни вообще могут быть евреями?

Стайлз заехал к Дереку, чтобы от имени Скотта пригласить того на Рождественскую вечеринку стаи. Очередная попытка заставить Дерека почувствовать себя уместно и не одиноко.

Он оценил усилия, но, хотя они со Скоттом и поддерживали хорошие отношения после случившегося в Ла Иглесии, стая МакКолла вызывала у Дерека чувство собственной старости. И немного зависти, если уж быть честным.

Когда Дерек еще был альфой, идея окружить себя школьниками казалась отличной, и, конечно, она провалилась. Скотт пошел по его стопам и более-менее справился с задачей. На самом деле, у него все вышло просто прекрасно - он получил стаю, семью. То, что Дерек феерически проебал. Дважды.

Он доверял суждениям и лидерским качествам Скотта, но предпочитал держать дистанцию, оказываясь рядом исключительно для поддержки или толкового совета. Стайлз придерживался прямо противоположного мнения, что одновременно раздражало и забавляло. Он не давил, пытаясь вовлечь Дерека в дела стаи, но и не отступал, снова и снова возникая на пороге оборотня, чтобы пригласить его то туда, то сюда. Каждый раз Дерек отвечал отказом и все не мог понять, почему Стайлз просто не сдастся.

Дерек, позабавленный, вздохнул.

\- Я не еврей, Стайлз, - а потом невольно пожал плечами, - то есть раньше я праздновал, но после… после пожара решил, что оно того не стоит. Лора и Кора меня поддержали. Сейчас же это просто вошло в привычку.

\- О, мне жаль, мужик, - Стайлз отвел взгляд и взъерошил волосы, стараясь найти подходящие слова. - Ты когда-нибудь передумаешь? Может, слегка украсишь лофт?

Дерек снова пожал плечами.

\- Я живу один. В этом нет смысла.

Поджав губы, Стайлз медленно кивнул.

\- Окей. Ну, тогда увидимся. Дай знать, если передумаешь насчет вечеринки.

\- Конечно, - ответил Дерек, пока Стайлз закрывал за собой дверь.

Стилински едва услышал слова оборотня, успев погрузиться в мысли о будущем плане.

_Январь, 2015_

  
Дерек проснулся от неумолкаемого жужжания телефона на тумбочке. Он глухо застонал, переворачиваясь, чтобы добраться до него и посмотреть, кто ему названивает в – он скосил глаза на часы – долбанных пять утра.

– Алло? – произнес он низким и хриплым голосом.

– Хэээй, Дерек, – поприветствовал его Стайлз. Он был явно давно проснувшимся. И слишком громким. – Я знаю, что сейчас очень рано, и ты, возможно, прямо сейчас меня ненавидишь, потому что я, наверное, тебя разбудил, так что мне очень жаль и…

– Стайлз, – раздраженно проговорил Дерек, эффективно прерывая парня. Он включил прикроватную лампу и сел в своей постели. – Что-то случилось? Стая в порядке?

– Что? Нет! Я имею в виду, да, они в полном порядке. Я звоню не по этой причине. Нет, ничего плохого не произошло, но я немного тороплюсь, потому что у меня школа через пару часов и…

– О Боже, – вздохнул Дерек, зажимая переносицу. – Стайлз. Где ты?

– Эм. Прямо у твоей двери.

Дерек прислушался, чтобы убедиться в том, что Стайлз его разыгрывает, но вместо этого услышал устойчивый стук его сердца. Дерек снова вздохнул.

– Подожди секунду, – сказал он, вешая трубку.

Когда он подошел к двери и открыл её, то был встречен Стайлзом и охапкой пакетов с продуктами в его руках.

– Хм, – начал Стайлз, – у моего папы день рождения, и я хочу кое-что ему испечь. Но я хочу сделать ему сюрприз, а сегодня его выходной, поэтому я не могу сделать это дома. А духовка Скотта сломалась. Так что... Я подумал, что мог бы использовать твою.

Дерек молча впустил его внутрь.

– Ты умеешь печь? – спросил он Стайлза, выкладывающего все ингредиенты на кухонный стол.

– Да, – спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Моя мама часто пекла. Я всегда ей помогал. После того, как она умерла, мне показалось, что это хороший способ, чтобы о ней помнить. А также это занимает мои руки делом.

Последовало пару секунд молчания. Отчасти потому, что Дерек не был уверен, как следует реагировать, и отчасти потому, что было ещё долбанных пять утра.

– Это не похоже на ингредиенты для торта, – прокомментировал он вместо этого.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

– Это фруктовый праздничный пирог. Семейный рецепт. Но более полезная для здоровья версия, – он слегка наклонил голову, а потом спросил: – Твоя мама когда-нибудь пекла?

Вопрос застал Дерека врасплох, но он быстро опомнился, вспоминая свое детство.

– Ну, она всегда готовила выпечку для особых случаев и встреч стаи. Нашей семье очень нравился миндаль, поэтому она пекла миндальные батончики, миндальное печенье [1] и всё в таком духе.

– Звучит вкусно, – сказал Стайлз, доставая из своей сумки миски. – А любимое у тебя есть?

– Да, – ответил Дерек, мягко улыбаясь. – Каждое Рождество она пекла шоколадно-мятное печенье, чтобы раздать нашим друзьям и семье. Это был стандартный рецепт, но вместо белого шоколада она добавляла мятные конфетки «Andes» [2]. Мы, дети, всегда пытались немного украсть, пока они остужались на столешницах, но она всегда нас ловила. Слух оборотня и всё такое.

Стайлз фыркнул, усмехаясь.

– Это один из минусов жизни с оборотнями, да? Маловато места для уединения. Да и после остаться безнаказанным вряд ли получится.

– Это совершенно не важно, когда ты становишься частью стаи, – заявил Дерек задумчиво и немного с тоской. – В любом случае она всегда пекла дополнительную порцию, так что этого добра хватало всем.

На некоторое время между ними наступила тишина, пока Стайлз месил тесто, но в этот раз тишина была уютной. Тогда Дерек понял, что просто стоит на своей кухне, уставившись на то, как Стайлз делает всю работу в одиночку.

– Эм. Тебе нужна помощь?

– Нет, спасибо. Я знаю этот рецепт как свои пять пальцев, – он прервался от перемешивания, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека. – Ты должен вернуться в постель. Выглядишь так, будто тебе это реально нужно, чувак, – он ухмыльнулся, а Дерек закатил на это глаза. – Я обещаю, что не буду сильно шуметь. Мне просто нужно поставить пирог в холодильник, когда он приготовится, а после школы я вернусь и заберу его.

– Да, кажется, это хорошая идея, – нехотя произнес Дерек, подавляя зевок. Он подошел к журнальному столику и вернулся с ключами, крутя их за кольцо. – Просто на случай, если меня не будет, у тебя должен быть мой запасной ключ от двери.

– О, спасибо, чувак. Я оставлю его здесь, когда вернусь.

Дерек покачал головой с небольшой улыбкой, всё ещё держа брелок.

– Нет, не надо. В любом случае кто-то же из стаи Скотта должен иметь ключ. Для чрезвычайных ситуаций. Мне надоело всё время открывать вам дверь.

– Очень смешно, – буркнул Стайлз, взяв ключ и мгновение задумчиво на него глядя, прежде чем сунуть его в карман. – Тогда я постараюсь его не потерять.

– Уж постарайся, – ответил Дерек, шагая к своей кровати, и уснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки.

Когда через пару часов он проснулся, то на кухонном столе его ждали яичница, тост и тарелка с фруктами, сложенные в яркий разноцветный смайлик.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и насладился каждым кусочком приготовленной Стайлзом еды.

_Апрель, 2015_

Дерек сидел на ежемесячном собрании стаи, помогая Скотту проработать систему патрулирования и указывая бетам слабые места их территории на большой карте, разложенной на кофейном столике в гостиной Скотта. Он еще не закончил рассказывать про важность проверки границ Бикон Хиллз, как вдруг Стайлз вскочил со своего места на диване как раз напротив Дерека.

– Вот дерьмо! Моя смена начинается через пять минут, а я совсем забыл о ней. Простите, ребят. Скотти, скинь мне всю инфу, как я вернусь, окей? – он резко стал собирать вещи в сумку и обмениваться прощаниями с членами стаи. Запутавшись в своих конечностях, он выбежал через входную дверь.

Дерек повернулся к Скотту, вопросительно приподнимая бровь, пока все оборотни в комнате слышали удаленный рев двигателя джипа Стайлза.

– У Стайлза есть работа? Где?

Казалось, МакКолл не придал поведению Стайлза никакого значения. Оторвав взгляд от карты, он посмотрел на Дерека и отзеркалил его выражение лица.

– О, он тебе не говорил? – Скотт нахмурился в замешательстве, – это странно. Он работает в библиотеке уже несколько месяцев. Говорил что-то о том, как он сможет проводить кучу исследований о сверхъестественном, получая за это деньги. Двух зайцев одним выстрелом, как-то так.

– Ясно, – ответил Дерек.

Он знал, что их со Стайлзом нельзя назвать лучшими друзьями, но ему было не по себе от того факта, что Стайлз не посчитал нужным рассказать о получении новой работы. Тем более что он принадлежал тому типу людей, который не умеет держать язык за зубами. Хотя Дерек считал, что это разумно. Стайлз собирался в колледж, и для этого ему, наверное, хотелось сэкономить немного денег.

Стайлз. В колледж.

Когда он стал задумываться об этом, то ощутил чувство страха. Что было… неожиданно. Да уж. Дерек как можно скорее отбросил эту мысль и прочистил горло, желая вернуться к делу.

– Хорошая идея. Ему нужно что-то обычное в жизни.

– Как и нам всем, – торжественно согласился Скотт. – Так что ты там говорил о линиях границы?

_Июль, 2015_

– Красный или зеленый? – спросил Стайлз, развалившись на диване Дерека и бездумно просматривая какой-то документальный фильм о еде по Netflix.

Дерек остановился посреди отжиманий и высунул голову из-за дивана.

– Что?

С тех пор как Дерек отдал свой запасной ключ Стайлзу, тот заходил всё чаще и чаще на протяжении всех этих месяцев, как правило, под предлогом сделать домашнее задание. Сейчас было лето, так что, скорее всего, он просто приходил тогда, когда ему было скучно.

Дерек не возражал против компании. Ему действительно это нравилось. Скотт и стая иногда заходили к нему, но в основном ради того, чтобы разобраться с насущными вопросами или собраться в безопасном месте, когда имели дело с монстром недели.

За исключением Стайлза. Стайлз всегда его навещал. Не потому, что ему было что-то нужно, а потому, что он так хотел. По большей части они даже не разговаривали. Он просто был рядом, обеспечивая фоновый шум в так или иначе одинокой жизни Дерека. И Дерек не мог не признать, что присутствие Стайлза было даже успокаивающим.

Стайлз нетерпеливо продолжил:

– Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать между красным или зеленым, что бы это было?

Дерек встал, опершись руками о бедра и нахмурив брови.

– Зачем тебе?

Стайлз посмотрел на него, коротко скользя взглядом по его голому торсу, а затем вернулся к экрану.

– Эти повара говорят о том, как теория цвета влияет на покрытие тарелок. Видимо, их цвет является огромным фактором, по которому человек выбирает тарелку, даже если еда на них абсолютно одинаковая. Они пригласили добровольцев, которые прямо сейчас выбирают между красными и зелеными тарелками.

Дерек с любопытством наблюдал, как большинство добровольцев предпочли еду на красной тарелке, сказав, что она выглядит аппетитнее. Он смотрел на экран, где из кадра в кадр появлялись различные оттенки красного. Он не видел в этом ничего аппетитного. Он видел гнев. Кровь. Глаза Альфы. Хейл быстро отвернулся.

– Я бы выбрал зеленый, – заявил он, снова устроившись на полу для очередного раунда отжиманий.

– Хм, интересно, – обыденно проговорил Стайлз. Он незаметно открыл заметку на своем телефоне под названием «Рождественские штучки» и быстро добавил "ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ" к постоянно растущему списку.

Дерек был слишком занят сжиганием своих калорий, чтобы что-либо заподозрить.

_Октябрь, 2015_

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

\- О, да ладно тебе, Дерек. Я никогда его не смотрел, но слышал, что он довольно хорош, - захныкал Стайлз, обводя курсором «Американского оборотня в Лондоне». - До этого ты выбирал абсолютно каждый фильм для ночи кино только потому, что ты ужасный ворчун, и я великодушно тебе это позволял.

Дерек абсолютно точно знал, что Стайлз никогда не был великодушным. Он почти закатил истерику, когда Дерека захотел посмотреть «Медовый заговор». Хотя, к чести Стайлза, это был ужасный выбор со слишком большим количеством липких шуточек для одной ночи.

Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и слегка надул губы.

\- Дай мне выбрать хотя бы раз.

Дерек раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Ты каждый день и так окружен настоящими оборотнями и все еще хочешь посмотреть кино о подделках? Со мной. У тебя есть последнее желание?

Стайлз взмахнул руками.

\- В чем проблема? Сейчас Хэллоуин, чувак! Фильм достаточно страшный и забавный! Да мы можем шутить о том, как там все неправдоподобно. - Стилински драматично вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в экран. - Слушай, я знаю, что ты тоже его не смотрел. Если мы выдержим все два часа, а ты все еще будешь плеваться, я клянусь, что больше никогда не буду шутить над твоим вкусом в фильмах.

Дерек притворился, что тщательно обдумывает предложение, прежде чем кивнуть:

\- Идет.

\- Да! - Стайлз вскинул кулак в победном жесте.

Пока оба устраивались на диване, Дерек закатил глаза. Если в конечном счете они и оказались слишком близко, то никто этого точно не заметил.

\- Должно быть, Хэллоуин в твоей семье был чем-то особенным, - прокомментировал Стайлз позже, пока на экране главный герой переживал свою первую трансформацию. - Ты мог просто выпустить когти, сверкнуть глазами, и дело в шляпе.

Дерек мысленно вернулся в прошлый Хэллоуин, когда напугал кучку детей прямо после того, как отдал им конфеты. На его лице расплылась самодовольная улыбка.

\- Иногда это забавно. Хотя было бы странно наряжаться оборотнем из года в год, к тому же охотники могли бы наткнуться на наши фото и точно узнали бы, что все это настоящее. Но какой ребенок вообще отказывается от костюма?

\- М... Образы на всю семью и всё такое?

Дерек тихонько засмеялся.

\- Сколько себя помню, да и до меня. Это было семейной традицией.

Почувствовав тему для разговора, Стайлз осторожно глянул на Дерека.

\- А для других праздников у вас были какие-нибудь традиции? На День Благодарения моя мама всегда пекла самый классный яблочно-тыквенный пирог с орехами пекан, а отец отвечал за индейку. На Рождество мы использовали украшения аж из самой Польши.

\- Вообще, мы никогда не ели индейку на День Благодарения, - признался Дерек, и Стайлз с ужасом уставился на него.

\- Что?

\- У нас были другие блюда и из… других животных, - продолжил Дерек слегка сконфуженно. - Кролики, фазаны и белки. Как-то раз даже лось.

Пока главный герой фильма нападал на ничего не подозревающую жертву, в комнате повисла тишина. Когда Дерек повернулся к Стайлзу, то заметил, что тот слегка подрагивает от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

\- Я так много хочу сейчас сказать, - выпалил Стайлз, когда заметил, что его поймали. - Но это самая крутая шуточка для своих, о какой я когда-либо слышал. Отличный способ вернуться к корням.

Дерек кинул в него целую пригоршню попкорна.

\- Так, а что насчет Рождества? - успокоившись, продолжил расспросы Стайлз. - Твои родители говорили тебе, что сани Санты запряжены волками или как?

В ответ он получил тот самый Взгляд, но без намека на гнев.

\- Я уже рассказал тебе про печенье моей мамы, - уходя от вопроса, сказал Дерек. - К этому добавить почти нечего. У нас всегда была живая ель, и мы тратили целый день на украшение имбирных домиков. Много таких занятий, которыми можно заниматься всем вместе.

Понимая, о чем речь, Стайлз закивал.

\- О, кстати, стая хотела знать, придешь ли ты на завтрашнюю вечеринку по случаю Хэллоуина. Никакого давления.

Дерек почувствовал эту знакомую тягу к принадлежности стае. Хотя на этот раз он не ощущал страха и вины.

\- Да, - ответил он, удивляя Стайлза. - Да, думаю, приду.

Пока Стилински смотрел на экран, на его лице медленно расцвела ухмылка.

\- Отлично. Я дам им знать.

В конце концов фильм оказался не таким уж и плохим.

_Декабрь, 2015_

Когда Дерек вернулся домой с тренировки со Скоттом и его бетами, он увидел джип Стайлза, припаркованный рядом с входом, в чем не было ничего нового. Новыми были запахи, который он почувствовал сразу же, выйдя из машины. Сделав глубокий вдох, он прикрыл глаза и попытался разобрать запахи на составляющие.

Мята. Имбирные пряники. Сосновая хвоя.

«Какого черта?» – думал Дерек, быстро поднимаясь по лестнице. Когда он открыл дверь, то чуть не остолбенел от увиденного.

Он заметил свисающие с потолка ленты гирлянд, высокую ель, стоящую рядом с обеденным столом, аккуратные имбирные домики на углу стола, а потом увидел Стайлза, который упорно распутывал клубок темно-зеленых лент-растяжек на кофейном столике. Помимо нее, там еще находились разнообразные украшения зеленых оттенков, венки, свечи и Бог знает, что еще.

Стайлз вскинул голову в сторону Дерека, услышав звук открывающейся двери. Его глаза в испуге расширились.

– Ох, блядь, – сказал он, – Вот дерьмо. Эм, – он оглядел лофт, не зная, что скрыть первым, потом вспомнил о лентах в своих руках и положил их обратно на стол. Он развернулся, встречаясь лицом к лицу с Дереком с натянутой улыбкой, неловко положив одну руку на бедро, помахав другой.

– Хэ-э-эй, Дерек, как дела? Так круто видеть тебя здесь, – Стайлз, нервничая, провел рукой по волосам. – Я, эм, подумал, что тебя не будет еще как минимум пару часов. Ну, ты понимаешь. В отличие от того, что ты стоишь прямо здесь. И это здорово! Потому что ты тут живешь! Но да… Тут…

Дерек моргнул, все еще застыв в дверном проеме.

– Мы закончили раньше, – сказал он как ни в чем не бывало, пытаясь осознать, что перед ним происходило. – Бетам все еще нужно поработать над их линиями защиты и укреплением выносливости, так что они продержались не так долго, как мы со Скоттом рассчитывали.

– Да ебаный в рот, Скотт, – Дерек услышал, как пробормотал Стайлз, – Нельзя оборотнями доверять даже в такой простой вещи, как занять кого-либо на несколько часов…

– Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, прерывая его монолог мыслей вслух. – Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты пояснить, что все это значит?

– Сюрприз, – ляпнул Стайлз, после чего смущенно оглядел лофт. – Ну, по крайней мере, должен был быть. Сейчас уже немного поздновато для него, да?

– Хорошо, – медленно проговорил Дерек, наконец заходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь. – Это я понял. Но зачем?

Стайлз подобрал ленточки и снова взялся за их распутывание, ловко избегая вопрошающего взгляда Дерека. Тот лишь стоял рядом, глядя на Стайлза в ожидании, пока он будет готов для рассказа.

Стайлз набрал в грудь воздуха.

– Я и сам не знаю, окей? Вроде как я очень люблю этот праздник и словно дар речи потерял, когда ты сказал, что вообще не собираешься его праздновать. Поэтому мне показалось хорошей идеей поделиться с тобой духом Рождества. Вот как-то так.

Дерек попытался вспомнить, когда он говорил Стайлзу, что не празднует Рождество. Когда до него дошло, он в замешательстве нахмурился.

– Стайлз, это было почти год назад. Как ты смог?.. – он снова втянул запах носом и сложил его с тем, что увидел.

Мята. Имбирные пряники. Пушистая елка. Украшения в зеленом тоне. Дерек прокрутил в голове все их диалоги за последний год, когда Стайлз нашел работу, и все стало вставать на свои места.

– Ты все это спланировал еще тогда, – сделал вывод Дерек. Он сделал пару шагов навстречу Стайлзу и заметил, как он покраснел.

– Почему?

– Я, эм, просто, – начал заикаться Стайлз, продолжая теребить ленточку в руках, после чего бросил ее в раздражении на стол. Он не поднимал взгляд с пола, развернувшись к Дереку и скрестив руки на груди, слегка притаптывая ногой.

– Я не знаю. Я… Я все думал, что это ужасно дерьмово – быть одному в праздники и что ты должен был проводить их вместе с родными и близкими, так что я просто подумал, что… Я думал, что делаю это, потому что я… люблю.. тебя?..

Глаза Стайлза расширились в ужасе от внезапного признания. Он тут же захлопнул свой рот ладонью и отвернулся от Дерека, который различил его приглушенный панический голос:

– О боже мой, вот это происходило все время? Я был влюблен в него? Какого хуя, Стайлз?

Дерек подумал, что, наверное, должен был быть шокирован. Но на деле он лишь понял, как все было логично. Стайлз никогда не прекращал своих попыток и всегда возвращался. Это благодаря ему Дерек вновь ощущает себя как часть стаи.

Им обоим было так комфортно друг с другом, их диалоги всегда были естественными и искренними, полными легкости и шутливых поддразниваний. Дерек почувствовал растущее тепло в груди, наполненное счастьем и облегчением.

Он громко прочистил горло, привлекая внимания Стайлза, который тут же обернулся, до сих пор находясь в близком к панике состоянии.

– Послушай, Дерек, я и не ожидал, что так выйдет. Даже я не знал, что все произойдет вот так, и, знаешь, я не могу сказать, что это была ложь, потому что это действительно так и есть, так что, если ты ничего похожего, эм, не чувствуешь, я все пойму, и мы сможем просто…

– Стайлз, – сказал Дерек, подняв вверх ладони, успокаивая. Он слабо улыбнулся. – Все в порядке. Я, эм… я… тоже люблю тебя.

Лицо Стайлза приобрело отсутствующее выражение.

– Ох.

На долгое время они застыли, глядя друг на друга и пытаясь осознать, что только что произошло.

– Знаешь ли, – нарушил тишину Стайлз, шагая ближе. Он снова посмотрел на Дерека своими яркими глазами, а на губах играла застенчивая улыбка. – Это определенно было самым разочаровывающим признанием в любви, в котором я когда-либо принимал участие.

Дерек также придвинулся ближе.

– Могу сказать то же самое и о себе.

Медленно они приблизились друг к другу на расстояние пары сантиметров, не прерывая зрительный контакт.

– Мне что-то подсказывает, что сейчас должен последовать поцелуй, – пробормотал Стайлз, когда они остановились друг перед другом. Он положил теплую ладонь на шею Дерека.

– Думаю, ты прав, – ответил Дерек низким голосом, погладив Стайлза по щеке.

Они начали осторожно наклоняться ближе, их губы встретились на полпути. Поцелуй был медленным и томным, сладким и радостным, больше похожим на долгожданное воссоединение, чем на непредвиденное открытие.

Дерек никогда не ощущал себя так спокойно, каким он был рядом со Стайлзом, вдыхая его запах, пока они исследовали рты друг друга.

Их прервал звонок духовой печи. Прервав поцелуй, они улыбались, соприкасаясь лбами.

– Имбирное печенье готово, – прошептал Стайлз, – наверное, стоит его достать.

Дерек кивнул, выскользнув из их объятий, и повел его на кухню. Он прислонился к стойке, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на пряничные домики прямо перед ним, а после и на гору украшений, оставленных в гостиной.

– Нам стоило бы позвать стаю, – решил Дерек. – Они помогут с украшением. К тому же я сомневаюсь, что мы вдвоем осилим все печенье.

Стайлз посмотрел на него из-под духовки, доставая противень и выкладывая печенье, чтобы дать ему остыть. Он ухмыльнулся.

– Звучит отлично. Можешь позвонить Скотту, пока я тут все заканчиваю.

Дерек обошел стойку, приблизился к Стайлзу и приподнял его голову, чтобы подарить еще один поцелуй.

– Спасибо, – нежно сказал Дерек прямо в его губы, – за всё.

– Спасибо тебе, – ответил Стайлз с глазами, полными счастья и удовлетворения, – за то, что позволяешь мне дать тебе это.

_Конец._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - [1] Печенье [«наперстки»](http://ifs.cook-time.com/preview/img241/241744.jpg) – круглое печенье с углублением посередине, в которое обычно добавляется какая-либо начинка, будь то повидло, шоколад и т.д.
> 
> [2] - Мятные конфеты [«Andes»](https://goo.gl/GDWnLz) (Andes peppermint crunch baking chips) – мелкие конфетки (почти стружка) для выпечки бело-розового цвета, изготовленные из перечной мяты, молока и сои; кошерный продукт, не содержит глютена.


End file.
